This invention relates to collapsible frames for use with an enclosure such as a tent. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements to the frame and enclosure disclosed in my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 427,956, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,558 for Enclosure and Frame Therefore. I have found that by incorporating the improvements disclosed herein, a frame particularly adapted for use as a tent that is easy to erect and exhibits excellent resistance to collapse due to, for example, high winds is achieved.